The Best Part Of Never
by Karelian Echorider
Summary: (So I selected the riders of Pern as a base idea. That's all, a base idea) Kentucky has always been a safe place to live. Sure the mountains have their secrets, their stories. However when the secrets are revealed, a Dragon of a problem is brought to concern.
1. Chapter 1

Summers in south central Kentucky where one of two things: Hot, or Hot and rainy. Today was the latter. Warm rain sprinkled down from the cottony sky, lightly soaking all who existed under it. This portion of Kentucky was my favorite, rolling hills, wide lakes and plenty of trees. The people here were kind, light hearted, and easy going. There was a much larger reason I liked Kentucky and its sparser population: it was a four legged, winged, fire breathing reason. I held a secret in this state that technically didn't exist. Contrary to what many who learned of this project believed, it was not a government conspiracy.

we couldn't be allowed to be a common secret, as Genetic engineering was still making its way through capital hill. That, and how many of the common public would fear if they knew dragons existed? All of these thoughts and more made their way across my mind as I crossed the town square, head bowed to avoid the rain. A hot wind was whipping up the maple trees, suggesting a heavier storm moving into the area. I picked up my pace, and ducked into the small café above our town apartment. The waitress, Kyla, waved at me from the cash register. I preferred getting to our living space from here, especially when it was raining, as the other entrance to my apartment would be a muddy mess right now. I closed the door just in time, the gay ringing of the little bell drowned out by the heavy downfall that chased me into the diner. There were only a couple patrons seated at various tables, quietly enjoying varying food products. I recognized an old farmer at a far corner table, smoking a pipe.

"Grayson!" I called out, waving my hand at the older gentlemen. He nodded his pipe, signaling towards the chair across form him at the table. there was a no smoking sign on the door of this establishment, but no one cared. Grayson had been in this town longer that most of the trees, and held more respect than the mayor did. i slid into the chair opposite of him, and quietly waited for him to finish the pull on his pipe. I missed the dark glare Kyla shot me from across the bar at the muddy footprints i left across her clean floor. i watched as the wisps of smoke produced by the tobacco where whipped up and and whisked away by the air vent not ten feet overhead. One of the other waiters, A guy by the name Billy, scuttled over, placing anew cup of coffee in front of the gristled farmer. Lifted the cup in my direction, to which i refused.

"I need to mow my hay, and my tractor is broken down. Can you swing by to take a look at it?" I was fairly well known here for my ability to fix anything that had an engine. This farmer in particular had old Farm-all model that usually ran like a top, but was old, of course. "She'll turn over, and cough occasionally, but it wont run. Tanks full. "

"Yeah, i'll take a look at it." Grayson proceeded to tell what barn it was currently located in and told me to make a list of parts so he could give me money to purchase them. The rain began to intensify, bringing a sigh from the old man. "better head home, cows need to let into the field." Grayson tilted his head in my direction and walked out into the pouring rain. I watched him climb into his old dodge, fire it up, and disappear. The rain began to pick up heavier now, moving from torrential downpour to hurricane deluge. i would need to go downstairs now, and check that the door wasn't leaking water as was so common for the old door to do. i motioned to kyla that i would be going downstairs. She nodded and continued pouring hot coffee into the patiently waiting patrons cup.

The stairs leading down to our apartment were nearly hidden behind the bathroom door, and looked more like a supply closet that a stairwell. To be fair, it wasn't much bigger that a supply closet. The tight, steep stairs faded into the darkness that anyone who wasn't accustomed to the climb would have found perturbing. I opened the second door, which opened into the cozy sitting room of out hideaway. It was empty right now, as everyone else was off at their respective jobs. I had gotten off early from the mechanics shop, due to a lack of customers. Our door was leaking, as i had suspected. The old glass sliding door was pretty, and we liked it, but it leaked if not closed with force. It wasn't normally and issue, but on days like to day, a steady stream of water could be seen running across the tile floor. i quickly rectified the door, then mopped up the water with a towel. Slate tile floor and water made for a great way to get hurt.

It would nearly be an hour before anyone else got home, but we would all be hungry. I made my way to our kitchen, pondering on food, (one of my favorite things). Our kitchen was a mix of newish equipment, and oak cabinets. Nothing super fancy, but it wasn't outdated or run down. Our freezer held various packages of meat, vegetables and deserts. The door had a container of frozen juice. Grape, a personal favorite. Fetching a pitcher from the counter i distracted as i thought about dinner. Outside the rain pounded a fury on the walls, creating a comfortable hum that set me at ease.

I loved the rain, i found it calming and relaxing. With a gentle sigh, i proceeded to put pans on the stove, and mix a batch of seasonings for rice. I put on music while i worked, a mixture of punk rock, modern country, and heavier metal. I was so into my music that i didn't hear the approaching footsteps of Sarah. Not that you could hear them normally. Sarah was tall, skinny, and light footed. I had no idea how long she stood there watching me cook, but i only noticed her when i Turned to drop a used bowl in the sink, which ended up on the floor when i jumped.

"Hi s-s-sarah." Shit... stuttering. Great way to impress a girl. She smiled and grabbed the bowl up of the floor and dropped it in the sink in one deft movement. "Good evening Max. What is for dinner?" Sarah's voice had always been of interest to me. One would expect it to be a higher pitch, yet her range extended far into a low tenor. she peared in a pot as i spoke.

"Chicken and rice... Nothing special." I felt a warmth around my cheeks as i spoke, and i hoped she wouldn't look my way. She didn't, choosing instead to pour her self some of my self made grape juice. By the time she turned around, i had my back to her at the stove again. To my relief, she left the kitchen and returned to the living room. I could still hear the rain pounding away on the walls, more of a background noise than anything else. The squeal of a door announced the arrival of more people. I heard the deep husk of Alex' voice, Clara's high pitch, and Marcus' bubbling laughter. i was glad to hear that everyone seemed in a good mood.

"Something smelllllssss goooooooood!" Called Marcus as he rounded the corner, flipping his cellphone between his hands.

"It's chicken and rice. and if you keep throwing your phone like that, your gonna drop it. And i am not replacing the screen again."

"That's cool Cody, i wanted a new phone anyways." Sarah and Clara disappeared around the corner, gossiping who knows what about. Alex had made his way over to our meager stereo system, and was making up a playlist. I went back to stiring the rice, contemplating the seasonings i wanted to use tonight. It had been a few weeks since i had made anything with Cajun flavor, and it was a well loved amongst the group. A well known guitar riff ripped through the kitchen as i shook the seasoning onto the partially cooked chicken. From the other room, Alex could be heard opening the song, as if he were a rock star at a concert. it was an opening i knew by heart.

" we have a very special guest with us to-night, As you know we travel the states we take with us a certain royalty. And we are going to summon him with one word. And that word is Hail." Even though i am around the corner and in the kitchen, i can picture Alex standing on a chair pretending to be the lead singer of Avenged Seven-fold. The thought brings a smile to my face. I slid the food into the over to finish cooking, and run into the living room just in time for the opening chorus. Not a one of us can sing, but we all pretend we can. The apartment echoes with our off-key voices, and the pounding bass. it was hopefully not so loud as to disturb Kyla's patrons. She would call us if it was. We pranced around the room, pretending to be various members of the band. We worked up quite a sweat by the time the seven minuet song ended, but we all had triumphant smiles plastered across our faces.

The next song in the series began filling our apartment with the thousands of screaming fans that dictated a live concert. we were far to tired to dance to that one. Pantera's lead singer greeted the crowd as we collapsed onto the couch, hot and sweaty. Alex whipped out a book, and began reading. Marcus had headphones in and was rocking out to what ever rap music was currently on his phone. The girls where still not to be seen. As time progressed, the Cafe closed, and Kyla joined us, tiredly flopping down onto the chair. she spoke little, running a file over her nails with a absent look across her face. Out of everyone here, Kyla was most concerned with the appearance. She visited the local salon religiously, and her hair and clothes had to be just so.

The loud, obtrusive beep of the oven awoke us all from our stupor, alerting us to the readiness of our dinner. like magic, we all made our way to the kitchen for food. we all ate together in the living room, polite conversation running about the length of the meal. Sarah offered to to the dishes, and as she did, i decided it was my turn to relax. I made my way out of the main living area, and down a long sloping stair case that lead into the cave system about two hundred feet under the living area. Yet another reason to love Kentucky, all the caves that were underground. It was a great place to hide things that generally shouldn't bee seen.

As i finally reached the end of the stairs, an entirely different set of sounds reached my ears. It was six sets of massive lungs breathing in unison. It was the reason we existed in secret. It was our dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

The cave was well lit, and warm. I stepped out around the door, letting the sounds and smells of our reptile companions waft over me. I loved it here, safe and comfortable and in great company. Five sets of large eyes followed me as i entered the and crossed over to the corner in which Ravinia, My dragon, was quietly slumbering. The science that had been used to put this impressive creature before was astounding, more than i truly wanted to think about. I was still unsure how i had been selected for this assignment. While most of the others had been picked because of their parents or personal achievements, i was nothing more than a dreamer who had good grades. My mother was a code writer for the industry that had produced the Animals.

Umbra Industries had been a world leader in limb regrowth and genetic modification for years. Project Night-Wing had been hidden from perhaps 75% of the company, as Genetic modification to this extreme was not exactly... legal. I did, however understand some of the mechanics that had gone into the design. A computer-neural interface had been inserted into our brains, and the brain of our dragons, allowing us to communicate via short range wireless. Our current devices had a maximum range of roughly two hundred feet. It was short range in every meaning of the sense, but it was the best we had. As i perambulated across the cave, nodding a greeting to each dragon i passed, i reached up behind my ear, pressing on a slightly raised node beneath my skin. i can't honestly describe the feeling of suddenly hearing someone's else' thoughts, but it is a terrifying if you have never experienced it before.

 _Greetings Cody. I'm glad you have decided to come see me._ She was sulking. It consistently amazed me how much like a human teenager our creatures were. The science behind it was indeed incredible. _And i am not sulking, i am only sleeping. i have a warm bed, cozy climate and a full belly. Who would not want to laze?_ Her sentiments brought a large smile to my face.

 _Your a lazy lizard, Rav._ i had finished crossing the floor and was now standing at her side, looking down at her, as she was looking up at me with palm sized eyes. Ravinia was of the most beautiful dusky orange color, and covered i n two inch scales that were as hard as ice. i leaned against her side, enjoying the natural warmth. _You are tired. And cold. Perhaps you should stay out of the rain, you never wear enough skins as it is._ i listened absentmindedly as she went on about her views of humans, and how crazy we were. i didn't feel it necessary to remind her that much of her genetic coding had been taken from a human embryo. She was right on the aspect of me being tired. I was exhausted and the calmness of the cave coupled with the warmth of Ravinia's body heat was fast subduing me. I slid to the floor, still leaning against her. Ravinia wrapped her wing around me, encircling me in more warmth. The blessed darkness of sleep soon over took me, leaving me walking in the wake of dreams.

it was late when i awoke, and all the lights were off in the cave. Various snores could be heard around the room, accompanied by other sounds of night. Ravinia and the other dragons were asleep filling the cave with the sound of sonorous breathing. i could hear not so quiet whispering near the door to our apartment. As i listened closely, i weeded out Sarah's voice. she was rather excited about something, and was talking rather animatedly with whomever was on the other side of her. I decided that the conversation was animated enough that i wanted to be a part of it. i rose and worked around the various sleeping dragons, and piles of supplies, trying hard not to wake anyone. Most everyone would be asleep in their various beds up in the apartment, only Alex slept down here seeming to be more comfortable around his dragon. It was in fact Alex that Sarah was talking to. As i closed the distance between myself and them, a plethora of scientific terms floated to me.

"The professors and the scientists have made a new discovery in the neural-interlace! They've got a new one that has a longer range, and can transmit deeper thought pasterns. But they have also solved the problem of the early tissue degeneration in the neck vertebra of our dragons. " Alex was listening intensely, a look of eagerness plastered across his face. we all wanted to hear the solutions that could-and have led- to untimely and horrid deaths for us and our partners. we each had known at least one experiment to fail. " If what i've heard, they found a new way to splice the RNA code so that it has stronger bond, and the cells heal faster. " It was at that time that i chose to make my presence known.

"Not having your partner die is a great thing. The ensuing madness is something i'm sure we all want to avoid." If either of my friends where surprised at my sudden appearance, they did not show it. Alex scooted over to offer me a seat beside him on the steps, Which i took. "Your right," Responded Sarah, leaning against the wall.

watching friends being driven insane often causes problems. we all remember Cassie." It wasn't a question. Cassie had been one of the first we lost due to a biological failure. Cassie's dragon had a abnormal growth hormone that had caused its heart to grow till it was to large to survive. Watching her ensuing decent into a crippling depression, and then to suicide had been a shocking experience for all of us. it opened our eyes to just how fragile our survival was. an uneasy silence sunk over our group in which each of us was probably relieving our nightmares.

It was Alex who spoke first, dragging us out of our fog of distant thoughts. "It seems that there is hope for us, then. Does the scientist know when they want to install the new hardware?" Sarah shook her head no, sighing quietly. there was little conversation after that, my two companions drifting off to their rooms. i sat for much longer on the step, contemplating the issues facing us.

Ravinia's voice interrupted my thinking, not long after that, commenting on the darkness of my fears. _This project was about making humans, and creatures with them, stronger. Sometimes it feels like our unity has only made us weaker._ I could see her in the darkness, quietly stretching. It was a very feline action. She quietly made her way across the cave, weaving silently amongst her slumbering brethren. _What is it that truly is ailing you. You are rarely one for dark thoughts._ Ravinia had reached my side by this time, and she sat beside me. i slumped against her flank, letting out a long sigh. _Cody, you are part of a amazing program. You brought all of us to life. I for one am very grateful._ I felt her tousle my hair with a warm puff of breath. _Come, you are still tired, i can see it._ And with that being the end of our conversation, i tiredly made my way back up the stairs to fall asleep in my bed.

I had expected dreams that night, but awoke the next morning with no recollection of my sleep. i stumbled my way into the kitchen, where various sleep consumed teenagers were milling about, waiting for sustenance. The coffee pot was gurgling away, signaling the first round of morning stimulus was on its way. Clara was rummaging in the fridge, i'm sure looking for some sort of breakfast. i made my way over to an empty chair, patiently waiting for my coffee to cool off. Slowly we began see signs off life from my assembled companions. It wasnt until the first strip of bacon hit the pan, however, that real life was found. It was Marcus who broke the silence first, opening the day with a bad pun. Clara threw a peice of toast at him, whihc he promptly ate, returning a flourishing bow to her. we all broke out in laughter, mimiking applause.

Only Kyla an i had to work today, and we left the house while everytone else was stillmilling about in sleeping atire. as a group, we had two vehicles. one owned by me, and one owned by Kyla. I had an old chevy truck, and kyla a small suv. Neither vehicle was pretty or new. HJowever, they were reliable and hard working. I jumped my truck, mentally maping out the road to Graysons farm, and to where his tractor wind was sweeping over the muddy field as i pulled up to the old barn. The farmer's tractor was inside, something i was greateful for. As i hoped, the floor of the bar was dry, but dusty. The key was laying on the seat, just as Grayson had promised. i Reached over to the gas valve to turn in on, and noticed a drip running down the engine block. I follwoed it up to the carbourator, tracing a gas line. The fluis was running out of the side of the carbourator, between a seal.

I returned to my truck, grabbing a tool box from the bed. i returned to my job, selecting a ratchet and socket from amongst my assembled tools. Witha few deft tunes, i had the carburetor head off, discovering our quarry. A mud-dobber had built a nest in the air tube, blocking the fuel flow to the engine. Using a screw driver, i cleaned out the dirt, being careful not to push the debri into the engine block. Replacing the engine part, i tightened everything down, and check the fuel flow. The Teractor only spun once before roaring to life. I climbed up ontyo the seat, depressing the clutch. I could feel the heathy rumble of the engine through my feet, bringing a smile to my face. _lets take it for a spin.._ i thought, slipping the vehicle into first gear. Careful to mange my throttle i eased the tractor out of the bar, and into the field.

The tractor maneuvered through the gears with no swing of a problem, and i returned it to the garage determined i had resolved the issue. i returned to my truck with the keys in hand, happy that i had no larger issue. Grayson's house was only about mile down the road nestled between two small hills covered in wheat. The old style farm house was tall, and made of bricks, reminiscent of a time left long ago. A large black SUV that i did not recognize sat in the center of his drive, blocking any way out. Grayson was on his porch with a shot gun in his hands. Two middle aged males stood in his yard, looking rather calm for having a shot gun pointed at them.

"Sir, we are not trying to cause trouble, we-"

"I don't care what you say you are!" argued Grayson. "I dont know you, you have no proof of what you say, and ill be damned if i let two unknown people wander my cattle fields! you may as well be thieves! Now off my property!" The farmer brought his shotgun up to his shoulder. It was a clear dismissal. Both men walked to their truck, got in, and drove away. i had a feeling they were studying my face as the drove by, behind their blacked out windows. I made my way to the porch, very curious now.

"What was that about, Grayson?" I inquired, ascending his front porch steps.

"Im not entirely sure. Two men who i'm sure are not who they say they are. Said they were looking for a group of runaways, and wanted to search my farm. they'ed been going to all the farms in the area. Bad news, if you ask me. So, what's the damage?" Grayson smiled as i elaborate the repair to him. He pulled out his wallet to pay me, but i refused. i had only been working for a short while, and felt that it wasn't worth any money. We finally selted on a meal from the local diner, and i was on my way. I normally enjoyed the short drive into town, but i felt that Grayson was correct: The men would indeed prove to be trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed in our circular routine, and time seemed to swallow the mysterious visitors. In fact, we had an entirely different set of people on our minds. A set of professors was coming from umbra to check us and our dragons. We also hoped they would bring with them the new tech, and the solutions promised with it. Many of us expected to see our parents, and the usual cleaning of rooms, dishes and laundry that would follow such a visit ensued. We all had the days off on the promised time of arrival. The scientists arrived in three large ford trucks, and a U-Haul sized box truck. My mother was the first person i greeted. She grabbed me in a spine cracking hug laughing as she did so.

"It is good to see you Cody. Tell me, how is Ravinia? and how are you?" As my mom drilled my with questions, i led her down into our apartment. i was taller then my mom, something she told me i inherited from my father, whoever he was. My mom and i shared our small nose, green eyes and sharp chins. we both had dark hair, my mothers of course much longer than mine.

"So tell me Cody, How is your job doing? Is being a mechanic all you thought it would be?" I thought carefully before choosing my words. " Yes. ... Well yes and no. I like doing it, But a lot of people don't believe in paying for it. " My mother laughed at this, pulling me into a shoulder hug. We descended into the dragon cave, being met by the others and their parents . by the time we met at the bottom of the stairs, the halls were filled with joyous laughter. we entered the dragons cave, each of us taking our guardians to our dragons. Several of the scientists had gone to the far side of the room, and were setting up tables and various equipment stands. my mother extended the same greeting to Ravinia as she had me.

 _Cody, tell your mother that i appreciate her affection. tell her it is equally reciprocated._ As i was relating Rav's wishes to my mother, Ravinia nudged her arm gently. The compliment made my mom's eyes sparkle. I then pushed Rav's next question at my mother, which implied to the purpose of their visit. " Yes, Ravinia, we brought the new items. we should ready to start before long. This new RNA code has really been a life saver. Our wolf tribe, You know out in California," She waited for an nod from me before continuing. "Well, several of them were dying due to a bone degeneration problem. We inserted this code into a stem cell injection, and nearly all of them made a full recovery. Only one of them continued to die." Her face was a mixture of lost hope, and tragedy as she relaid this news.

"A-and the partner?" i tentatively asked after a moment of silence. "Suicide." My mothers voice was quiet with her reply, she must have been one of the direct supervisors of the child. "I'm sorry. i know You try hard, sometimes coding fails." My mom was just one of many coders who worked for Umbra, but she was specifically assigned to the group out in California. i wasn't sure how many groups of us there were, there were only three that i knew of. A cover of wolves(the group in current question), A group of otters in Washington, and us, of course. Wanting to retreat from such a macabre subject, i tugged her over to where the others were setting up the final pieces of equipment. Several computer were running programs, and more than one demonstrated a code matrix flashing across the screen.

One by one, the whole group gathered around for the safety briefing. I recognized a few of the doctors, but only knew one by name. Dr. Francis Harding, and he was THE reason this project existed. It had been his genius that had started the initial code splicing, and he who had brought the teams together. Dr. Harding was not much to look at, 5' 6" in his mid forties. He had a kind face, brown eyes and a large nose. He spoke softly, yet his words inspired greatness. we fell silent as he shuffled a stack of papers, and began to speak.

"We all know why we have gathered here. It is to, in part, celebrate the success of an amazing program, and some amazing teenagers. Tonight we bring new technology that will allow further success of this program, and lengthen the lives of the individuals who are in it." The Dr. had clearly finished, and was now intensely studying some papers. A white clad technician had led each of us back towards our dragon's prospective locations, where tables and other equipment had been set up. I followed an older lady by the name of Martha. She was excitedly chattering away about new breakthroughs and technologies, the better part of which i did not understand. She directed me to lay on the table, which was cold, of course.

As i lay there, a second lady came around with a hair trimmer, shaving bare our heads for surgery. While the surgeons where prepping us for the procedure, Martha explained to me what would be happening. "we will be replacing your current numeral lace card with the new one, which will be sliding into the same spot as the old one. the entire procedure should take around thirty minuets, along with calibration." I nodded that i had heard her, and closed my eyes, waiting patiently for the anesthetic. _Cody, do you think this will fix us?_ For a moment, Ravinia's age showed. It was hard to remember that she was only a few years younger than me, despite her older thinking. _I don't want to die._ She voiced this concern as the drug was taking over, leaving me too weak to respond.

it felt no more that a handful of seconds as I woke up, Much warmer and comfortable than when i had laid down. Around me i could hear the quiet murmur of others. A quick glance around said i was still in the dragon cave. I could feel Ravinia's mind as a much larger presence than before. I reach up to the side of my skull, which had thin bandage wrapped around it. My body was still mostly numb from the drugs, but feeling was returning slowly to my limbs. Someone must have seen me moving, because Martha arrived with a clipboard in hand. "Hello Cody. How do you feel?" I responded that i was fine, and Martha ran down a full set of questions about health. She seemed satisfied with my answers, and then helped me to sit up. Ravinia was awake and curled up in front of me, her head resting on her paws. A toothy grin was spread across her jaws, and a lively sparkle in gleamed in her eyes.

 _Hello Rav. You look well._ She opened her jaws , tasting the air with her tongue.

 _I feel well, Cody. I feel very well. I could feel you in your sleep, which I could not do before. And i have high hopes that the medicine they gave me will help prevent future problems._ Ravinia stretched her head out towards me, stopping eye level. I rubbed her nose scales gently, enjoying their smoothness. leaning on Rav's nose, i gently lowered myself to the floor, testing my weight to see that i was fine to stand. Martha stayed near me, obviously monitoring my progress. Around me my friends were in various stages of awakening, and/or moving about. Marcus was the only one fully up yet, and was playfully pushing around his dragon, Sauron. It was a one sided contest, Sauron could easily push him across the room. It was a game we often played. I watched as the others began to come round, and the rest of our tests began. The hopeful mood of each of us seemed to feed one another, and we found much happiness in our new stance.


	4. Chapter 4

All too soon the happiness that enveloped us with a parents visit had come to an end. In terms of parental and scientific visits, this had been a short one, at only three days in length. These guys would be heading out to the pacific coast now, to deliver the same technology to the group out west. Our nights of food, games and movies were at an end, leaving us all gathered around the white trucks they had arrived in. My mom and i where leaning against the side of the tool box on a truck. My mother was smoking a cigarette, the pungent smell lingering in the stagnant air. i didn't smoke my self, But i knew lots of friends who did, and was no longer bothered by the smell. We were watching the sun disappear in between the hills, exchanging light conversation about the way life was changing. Behind us the scientist were loading all their equipment into the trucks, reaffirming the shortness of time we had.

"Life is an interesting game, Cody, and fate a mysterious partner. You know that i do not believe in any Gods. But if i did, i'd thank them that i was allowed to have you as my son." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and pulled me close. Just as i was about to make a reply as Marcus came bounding up on his long legs.

"Hi Mrs. Pendragon." He bumped fists with me, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Marcus was an orphan i had met just before going to high school, and had quickly become friends with. We tried to adopt him, but the process ended up taking longer than the time to his 18 birthday, so My mom just called him her "surrogate son". i knew him as my brother. I don't think i'd ever had a better friend. "How many time to i have to tell you to call me mom, or Joy?" Replied my mom, tousling Marcus' hair. He looked down embarrassed, then dashed away. "Such a shy boy."

We continued our conversation until everyone else was loaded up, and my mom was the last person outside the vehicles. I said my final goodbyes suddenly finding myself longing for a normal life. One with out secrecy, dragons or stipulations. Ravinia's mind brushed mine, and i readied myself for a scathing comment. I waited in vain for something that never came, instead found myself standing like a lone sentinel before a dying sun. I watched until the trucks disappeared over the hill, and turned slowly to go inside. i passed a few people on my way down into the apartment, but chose to remain mute. Many comments where made to me, but i refuted all of them, flopping down onto our old couch. Motes of dust were highlighted in the last rays of late noon sun, little shining stars in their own cosmic universe.

 _It is ok how you feel, Cody. Youth of your species where not made to be alone this young. I do not blame you for your feelings. Make me a promise?_

 _Yes, Ravinia?_

 _Don't leave me behind chasing things you cannot have._ Ravinia withdrew from my thoughts at that time _,_ leaving me once again alone. As the hours drew on, i found myself sitting in the dark and in silence. everyone had long gone to their rooms leaving a deafening silence that permeated everything. The silence was almost unnatural, brought in by a thin haze that was darkening the ceiling. I sat entranced as the cloud began to move across the room, where it enveloped a smoke detector. The smoke detectors high pitched wail split the silence, finally breaking my revere. Our house was on fire. I jumped to my feet with the realization of what was happening sending adrenaline through my veins. As the smoke began to fill the room, i heard heavy thuds at the door. I could just make out a dark shape at the windows before the glass exploded inwards. several shards of glass cut my face and hands as i fell, startled. By this time, the others had been awakened by the alarm, and were stumbling into the living room. heat was filling the house, and the fire's glow light the dark character.

I recognized the face of one of the men at Grayson's farm. The man had a gun pointed in our direction.

"Hello little experiments. we need you to come with us!" I could tell by the anger in his voice that he had no intention of being nice.

"Guys, Run!" I threw a pillow from the couch a the man, pushing the others down the hall to the stairs. the man was coming down the hallway, kicking the walls, and pounding, clearly thinking we were trapped. i shoved the group down the stone stairs, and swinging the door shut behind us. for some reason , we had thought to put a dead bolt on this door. As i slid the lock home, the door jumped. The man was kicking the door, shouting obscenities to us.

"Guys, lets go, to the cave!" The dragons met us halfway up stairs, shoving as much of themselves into the stone stair as they could. "We need to go, like now!"

Marcus looked at me, his eyes bloodshot, and his hair a mess. "Why, what are you saying?"

"i'm saying that fire wasn't an accident! A guy breaking into our house with a gun? Not a Accident!" i could see realization dawning in their eyes. The sound of the door being hit set a period to the end of my sentence. We had all ridden our dragons, but none of us had put in any extended flight time. None of us had had to strap on a saddle single-handedly either . we learned quickly that day. While Marcus, Alex and i were still strapping on harness, the girls were throwing back packs at us. They were our camping backpacks, packed for our planned camping trip this weekend. Which looked like it was beginning now. "Lets go guys!" we all froze as the sound of a door being kicked in echoed down from above. Ravinia nudged my shoulder, pushing me towards her saddle.

"Im coming Kiddies!" We all knew the flight order. Sarah was first with Hylon, who was the queen of the pack. She was followed by Alex, with Thor: then Kyla and Onyx, then Clara with Miriel. Finally was Ravnia and myslef, followed by Marcus and Sauron. I looked back as we took air, to see the dozens of emergency vehicles surrounding the chain of buildings that made up our apartment. More than three quarters of the buildings were ablaze. Whoever these guys were, they meant business.

 _Someone wants us very badly._ Commented Ravinia, glancing backwards.

 _I wonder why? What could we have possible done to upset someone this much?_ I received no answer, so i prodded no further. Ravinia's muscles bunched and puled as she climbed into the sky, bringing us up to a few hundred feet with no issues. We all circled, high enough that none would see us, all silently watching the scene beneath us. Sarah quietly turned Hylon around, and we slipped into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

We didnt fly for long, decending into a thick woods somewhere south of where we started. Each of us was silent as we contemplated the things we had just been in. As i wearly climbed out of Ravinia's saddle, and slid to the ground. Hylon was sniffing the air curiously.

Marcus spoke up Sauron folded his massive wings. "Guys, sleeping out in the open isnt the best idea." He was gripping his backpack loosely in his hand. Marcus looked so tired and downtroddena t that point it was almost pitiful. There was aloose collection of aggrement, but no offers of a better idea. Were were all silent infact, until Hylon nudged Sarah's arm , and pushing her towards a dark opening in the hillside; A cave.

We were all silent as we filed into the dark hole, And someone flicked on a flashlight. THe opeining in the rocks went far back, opeining into a large cavern as we went, with lots of room for six smallish dragons. The air was damp and cool adn filled with sound of dripping water. The cave went far past the flashlights beam, dissapearing into the blackness. Ravinia cirlce a small patc of the drier looking srone, settling down. _We might as well sleep. I doubt well be followed tonight, there is too much attention._ I relayed Ravinia's words to the group, waiting to see iof the would follow suit. Sarah and Hylon were the first to do so, taking up psotion near the front of the entrance. i watched as the others found their own small areas, and settle down in silence.

I slid down to the hard cold floor, leaning back against Ravinia's side quietly. The air itself was not very cold, but the wet floor seemed to steal the heat from my body. i pushed up closs to my dragons side, using her body heat. I coulds barely see in the darkness as the sun went down, and Marcus had shut off his falshlioght. I could feel Ra (as was her common nickname) shift beneath me.

 _There is no need to be cold, Cody. one second._ I shifted my weight off of her haunch momnetlarily, and waited for her to settle again. Once she did, i had discovered that she had rolled partailly to one side to exsposde her smoothe belly scales. This made things much more comforatble, but still not as nice as the lined sleeping rooms at the home cave. NOw that the adrenaline had been burned out of muy system, I found that i was afraid. Events liek this always happened to someone else, some were othe than where you lived. But this had happened to us, were we lived. It happened right were we werre supposed to always be safe. Only we weren't safe anymore, and no one knew about it. i suddenly felt very alone in that cave. Someone wanted to kill us, or capture us. Whatever we had done, we had greatly upset someone, or some group of some ones. And not a one of us knew anything about surviving or fighting.

 _You should calm your thoughts, Cody. You may not be trained in survival, and neitehr am i: but you forget something._

 _And what is that?_ I could feel the laugh Ravinia wasd holding within. I knew she was trying not to wake the otehrs.

 _i ama creature of myth and legend! Neither of us should exsist. No one has ever fought a dragon, therefore we have the advantage. So ease your mind, little one. Peace will be with us._

 _You stole that Straight form Eragon, didnt you?_

 _I did. you liked it, so i copied it._

 _You know that is called plagarism, right?_

 _I though immitation was the sincerest form of flattery? Besides, let them Argue, for i am a god among men... Or at least among the beasts._ i had trouble staying silent, a snort escaping in the darkness. Ra wrapped her tail around me, and drapped a leathery wing overtop, making a small tent of her body. the temperature began to go up pretty steadily, unit i t reached a wonderfuly warm calm temperature. Silence once again envleoped us, and was soon replaced with the deep, steady woosh of a massive set of lungs. Ra was asleep. I setteld back against her haunch, and closed my eyes. I dont remeber falling asleep, But i was suddnely being nudged by a hard nose as Ravinia treied to wake me up.

 _Wake yourself, you have slept far into the morning, and the others are wating._ Grogily i looked about, blinking in the dim sunlight that was filtering through the cave's mouth. It looked as if Ra and I where the only ones left inside, but i could hear distinct talking not far from myself. MY muscles graoned as I stood, not appreciating my cramped position. teh sunlight nearly blinded me as i extited the cave, and i stood tehre in the entrance looking rather stupid for a minuet or two, blinking and shading my eyes until my eyesight adjsut to the brightness of the morning. The rest of the group was gathered around a small campfire, heating water. Cold brisk air quickly cooled my body temperature, making me wish i was wearing more than a light hoodie, t-shirt and jeans. I made my way to the fire, picking up on the conversation as i did so.

"-burned the house down, looks like half the town square!" Commented Alex, staring at his smart phone. I could hear a woman's voice over its speakers, recounting last nights events. i sidled aroud the fire to look over his shoulder. The town square was indeed in ruins. MAny of the builds surrounding our apartment lay in ash, with massive plumbs of smoke risnig from the dust. Fireman surrounded tehs tructures, still dousing the smouldering timbers in waves of water.

" _The search continues today for Six missing young adaults who occupied one of the apartments here on the square. Their bodies have yet to be found, and Authorities have alerted their famailes. Foul play is currnelty suspect, as several containers contating what appears to be the remnants of napalm have been found. We interviewed a local who knew the teams this morning, who says he is 'shocked'. "_

IT was the old farmer grayson, looking rather distressed.

" _I knew these teens well, and Cody was a freuent handa on my farm. He was good, hardworking man wiht intergrity. Whatever has happened to him, whereever you are, I still owe that Cheeseburger."_ I found Grayson's messege to be comforting, and it brought a small smile to my face. Cody continued to watch, but i had run out of intrest. I continued to move around the circle until i came upon Alex And Sarah. After a short greeting, i listened to them discuss options.

"We can stay here for a short time. we all have money. The only issue will to not be seen where ever wse go. The guy was obviously not found in the fire, so obviously hes still looking for us. Where are we, by the way?" We all tunred to look at Sarah, who was also on her phone. "Mamoth cave" wqas her grunted response. What a great place to hide a secret than a massive set of holes stretching for miles. Hah.

I spoke first, breaking the silence; "So we stay here and hide? Why dont we contact our parents? Or the scientist?" I saw Sarah's eyes sadden already tried.

"The west said they would continue to call, and let us know when they hear from them. They are probably in the mountains, out of signal range. Umbra said they'd send a team. So now we wait. " Alex and Sarah returned to thier conversation after that, leaving me to my peace. Kyla was kneeling by the fire, With Onyx sitting above her. I could tell the dirt was bothering her, as she was going to pretty extreme measures to keep it from getting on her hands. Marcus and clarah sat on either side of her, their respective dragon lounging in the trees. Ravinia still had not left the cave, but had gone back to sleep.

It was amazing how at-ease our dragons were, sharing none of the fear we had. i dropped in the grass beside my adopted brother Marcus, grabbing some of the hot water anda cup. We had powdered coffee (thanks to Sarah) and i poured some inot the cup, shaking it slightly in a lack of a utensile. i felt grateful to the drink of life, Glad to have something normal on this crazy ride. A upset exclamtion from across the clearing drew all of our attention, and more than one of us starrted feircly. It was Alex, looking at his phone in credited disbeleif. "Theye've locked my account out!" He exclaimed. then realuization dawned upon him. "Were missing, they think our stuff has been stolen..."

Clarah piped in this time: "We'll ahve ot use cash. There should be $200 in each backpack. If that cant sustain us for a week or two, we're in trouble. " At that momnet, Clarah's optimisom seemed hoepful. I felt that before this was over, we would need alot of hope.


End file.
